Halloween Redux
by mommanerd
Summary: Response to "False Memory Challenge" - Rewrite a Buffy Episode by adding Dawn


False Memory Challenge  
  
Halloween Redux  
  
One of my favorite episodes - It had everything: Angel AND Spike (and Commando Xander too), Willow and Oz; Cordy in the Catsuit. PLUS Giles and Ethan. Now it has Dawn.  
  
*****  
  
"I hope I don't get stuck in your group." Dawn muttered mutinously. "Your attitude sucks."  
  
"My attitude?" Buffy was incredulous. "You're complaining about my attitude, you brat?"  
  
"Hey, I'm eleven. What's your excuse?" It was early evening on Halloween, and the two sisters were on their way to Sunnydale Highschool. Buffy was dressed as a beautiful girl from the 1700's. Dawn was dressed in some of Buffy's old castoffs. Her goal had been to look like a glamorous teenager. Unfortunately, she just looked like a kid playing dress up with too much makeup.  
  
"Why shouldn't I complain?" Dawn whined. "You got a brand new outfit and I'm stuck in this lousy thing you pulled out of your closet. Buffy, don't you have any tops that aren't spaghetti straps?"  
  
Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes and turned to her sister, AKA the big pain in the rear end. "Look, I spent a fortune on this thing and didn't have enough left over to get you a whole outfit. Be happy I found that wig. You look like a real blond!"  
  
"Whatever." Dawn sulked silently for a few strides. "I still don't understand what you're all pissed about."  
  
"Dawn, don't say pissed. Mom will get mad." Buffy started walking again. "I have good reason to be mad. I'm The Slayer, and it's Halloween, and Snyder has stuck me with taking a bunch of little kids trick or treating as punishment. What's good about that? I can't even hang with Xander and Willow because they have their own group of toddlers to deal with."  
  
"Toddlers?" Dawn squeaked, affronted.  
  
"We could be at a party, and here I am stuck doing community service."  
  
"Hey, look at it this way Buffy. You might be out here saving us all from the nasty vampires lurking around."  
  
"It's Halloween Dawnie. The vampires are all inside doing whatever it is that they do on this holiday. Giles said they take the night off."  
  
Dawn giggled. "Do you think maybe they're home eating popcorn and watching 'It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown?"  
  
Buffy snorted. "Not hardly!"  
  
*****  
  
Ethan Rayne knelt on the floor in the backroom of his Costume Shop. His palms were bleeding and there were smears of blood on his face. His eyes closed as the chanted rapidly before the bust of Janus. "The world that denies thee, thou inhabit. The peace that ignores thee, thou corrupt. Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy and Dawn were still squabbling as they reached the school. Buffy looked around for her friends. Not finding them there, she attempted to duck the tiny little administrator who was commonly known as Pricipal Snyder. She jumped as a hand clasped down on her shoulder.  
  
"Private Harris reporting for..." He paused, taking in her costume. "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe!"  
  
"Thank you, kind sir." She curtsied as Xander bowed. "Where's Willow?"  
  
Xander pointed over toward the aforementioned dictatory. "Over there talking to Snyder."  
  
Buffy squinted her eyes. "I don't see her. All I see is some kid in a lame- o bedsheet that says 'boo'."  
  
"And that would be Willow." Xander nodded.  
  
Dawn giggled. "Finally, someone's in a costume that is worse than mine."  
  
Xander turned to Dawn and surveyed her up and down. "Well, you don't look too bad. at least not for a Buffy-wannabe who's pretty darn cute in her own right."  
  
"Bite me Harris." Dawn snarked, then stomped away to join a group of kids from her grade school.  
  
"Fifth graders." Buffy shook her head and did her patented eye-roll. "Well, I suppose we should go get our list of little demons and gather the little buggers together."  
  
"Ah, Buffy, you might want to be careful about calling things 'little demons' around here. You never know what might happen."  
  
"Oh please," she said. "It's Halloween!"  
  
*****  
  
The younger children skipped merrily down the sidewalk, some holding hands and some digging into their Trick-or-Treat bags to sneak some candy.  
  
"Hey hey hey!" Buffy cautioned little red-haired Nathan, who had his mouth stuffed with two small Snicker's bars. "I'm supposed to check that stuff for razor blades and needles before you eat it."  
  
"So?" He told her with a mouth full of gooey chocolate and peanut mess. His plastic demon horns bobbled up and down as he chewed.  
  
"So maybe it's full of poison!" She leaned down into his face, trying to scare him into obeying the rules the Principal had laid out for the group leaders.  
  
The kid just stuck his tongue out at her and ran ahead. "That's what I get for trying to talk sense into a six-year old." Buffy muttered to herself. "Snyder said I wasn't supposed to talk to them anyway. Oooh. Look at me. Buffy the Bad Babysitter."  
  
"We're not babies!" The miniature dragon to her right exclaimed.  
  
"Close enough in my book." Buffy sighed.  
  
***** Meanwhile, Xander was busily lecturing his troops. "Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?"  
  
He was answered by a chorus of excited head nods.  
  
"Good then. Let's move out!"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and followed the younger kids out of the building.  
  
*****  
  
"C'mon, guys." Willow encouraged her group. "The more we hurry, the more good stuff you'll get." She stopped at the door as the kids assembled around her on the porch. She rang the bell.  
  
An older lady answered the door. The kids all yelled "Trick or treat!"  
  
"Oh, my goodness, aren't you adorable!" She exclaimed, the reached into her bag and pulled out a handful of toothbrushes that she proceeded to distribute to the children.  
  
"Oh geez, thanks a bunch!" A boy in a green demon mask said.  
  
"Why you're certainly welcome!" she told him, missing his displeasure at her treat.  
  
*****  
  
Sweat poured down Ethan's face at his chanting continued to gain in intensity. The Latin spilled forth from his mouth as if coming from another source. "Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas."  
  
He was exhausted, but continued without a break in his cadence. "Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"  
  
A brisk wind blew through Sunnydale as Ethan's eyes flew open. "Showtime!"  
  
*****  
  
Before the lady could scream, a miniature demon had attached his taloned hand to her throat.  
  
"Hey, wait! Stop it!" Willow yelled, but the kids didn't seem to hear her. Another small demon attacked the first one, who let go of the woman to fight with the new attacker. The kids who hadn't changed ran away screaming.  
  
"Stop. come back!" Willow called helplessly. The two little demons ran away as she slumped to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
Xander bent over as the children and small monsters ran away in confusion. He dropped his gun.  
  
"Xander, are you all right?" Dawn ran to him, concerned. She didn't know whether to say and help him or chase down the kids that were running pell mell around the streets and sidewalks of Sunnydale.  
  
Xander straightened, holding his heavy military rifle close to his chest. "Who are you?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm." Dawn's voice dropped off in confusion as she searched her memory for her name. Her face cleared and she smiled confidently. "I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer!"  
  
*****  
  
Willow stood in a daze, leaving her ghost costume in a puddle on the porch. She looked down, grateful that she'd left her other costume, the 'sexy-I'm-a-teenage-hottie' outfit, on underneath. Something was very very wrong. She looked around her, trying to get her bearings. "Xander, Dawn!" she called, running into the street. Neither of them turned to acknowledge her.  
  
"Hey you guys!" She ran up to the and tried to grab Dawn's arm. Her hand passed right through it. "Oh no!" she called in dismay.  
  
"What's that?" Xander asked Dawn. Who is that woman?"  
  
"You don't know me Xander?"  
  
"Xander, it's Willow." Dawn sounded confused. "What's wrong with you? She's your best friend."  
  
"Thank you Dawn!" Willow said. "I was so afraid."  
  
"Dawn?" Dawn questioned. "What is wrong with everyone?" She stopped and looked around, then snapped her head back to Xander. "What did you do with my sister?"  
  
"What sister?" He asked.  
  
"My only sister! What is the matter with you? You had Dawn in your group and now she's gone."  
  
"Oh wow." Willow breathed. "This is really funky."  
  
"Look ma'am." Xander told Dawn. "I'm here on a peacekeeping mission. I haven't seen your sister."  
  
"There she is. over there!" Willow pointed across the road at the brunette leaning against the tree.  
  
"Well, she's thin and she has brown hair, but that isn't Dawn!" Dawn said.  
  
"Come on." Willow said. "We've got to figure out what's going on." Willow ran across the road, not waiting to see if the others followed her. "Buffy, Buffy are you OK?" Willow asked her.  
  
Buffy looked around her in confusion. Xander and Dawn caught up with the ghost.  
  
"Buffy, what are we going to do?"  
  
Buffy looked at her best friend, her eyes filled with panic. Then she fainted.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy, are you all right?" Willow knelt by her friend as she came to.  
  
"Fine." Dawn said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "Not Buffy you." She nodded toward the girl leaning against the tree. "Buffy her!"  
  
Buffy groaned and looked up into the faces that were strange to her. "What?"  
  
"Are you hurt?" Xander knelt in front of the downed girl.  
  
She sat up, holding her hand to her head. "Who is this Buffy?"  
  
"I am." Dawn stepped forward. "Have you seen my sister? She was here."  
  
Buffy shook her head in confusion. "I don't know anybody here."  
  
"Me either." Xander said.  
  
Willow stood. "I think I know what's going on. It's a spell or something." She turned to the teenager beside her. "Dawn."  
  
"Where?" Dawn said, looking around wildly.  
  
"No!" Willow shook her head. "You!"  
  
"Willow, I don't know what your talking about, by my priority is making sure that Dawn is safe. You stay here and take care of." She gestured to Buffy. "I'll catch up with you later." With that said, Dawn sprinted off down the street. Willow watched her leave with her mouth agape.  
  
"Should we let her go like that?" Xander asked. "She's just a kid."  
  
"Tell her that! Besides, I can't grab her or anything with me being, you know, a ghost and all." She pointed back over to Buffy. "We need to help her out. She doesn't know who she is."  
  
"I don't know who any of you are!" Xander bit out.  
  
Willow sighed. "Listen to me. You're Xander, that's Buffy and I'm Willow. We're friends, but now we're all." She put her hands up in the air and shook them. "You think you're some kinds of soldier guy, and she's just." Willow turned to Buffy. "Who are you?"  
  
Buffy stood and haughtily brushed leaves from her gown. "I. I don't really know who I am, but you've not made my acquaintance. Your dress is strange.Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?"  
  
Willow tied to keep a level head. "Breathe, okay? Breathe. You're gonna faint again." She turned Xander. "How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayer?"  
  
Xander hitched his gun up. "What's a Slayer?"  
  
Just then a monster emerged from behind the tree with a loud roar. Buffy screamed and fell away from it while Xander ran forward and knocked it out with the butt of his rifle. it down and out. "I suggest we get inside before we come across anything..."  
  
"Ah!" Buffy screamed. "A demon! A demon!" She jumped behind Xander.  
  
Willow watched the car drive by. "That's not a demon. It's a car." She looked at Xander. "We'd better get her home and someone needs to find Dawn."  
  
"Who's Dawn?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "The other Buffy." She sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn sprinted down the street, stopping abruptly at the sound of a shrill scream. Over to the right a girl in a homemade witch costume was running around her house followed closely by a vampire that looked to be about three and a half feet tall. "Hey!" she yelled. "Leave her alone!" The girl tripped and the mini-vamp pounced on her, baring its fangs. Dawn searched around frantically for a stake but found only a rock. She picked it up and hurled it toward the monster with amazing accuracy. It made a loud thudding sound as it connected with the ridged head. The vampire elicited a groan and rolled off the girl, then found its footing and ran away. Dawn rushed over to the intended victim and helped her up.  
  
"Are you OK?" The girl wasn't Dawn, but she recognized her as one of Dawn's friends. Melody.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You'd better get home." Dawn turned to leave. "Oh, have you seen my sister?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "No, but she might be hanging out at The Bronze with my sister. Harmony went to a party there."  
  
Dawn's eyes flashed. "So help me, if that girl is hanging out at the Bronze on a school night, I'll kill her!"  
  
Melody looked confused. "Isn't she old enough to make that decision for herself?"  
  
Dawn snorted. "Not hardly! I can see that the lack of common sense is genetic in your family. You'd better get in your house before some other ghouly decides to make you its next meal." She turned and continued down the street, unaware of Melody's mystified stare.  
  
*****  
  
Xander opened the door into Buffy's house and scanned the room. "All clear!" he called to the two girls waiting outside.  
  
Willow walked in. "Hello? Mrs. Summers?" Silence answered her. "Good, she's gone."  
  
"Where are we?" Buffy wanted to know.  
  
"Your place." Willow told her. Buffy shook her head. Nothing was remotely familiar. The girls started as they heard a sudden banging on the front door. Xander, brandishing his firearm, moved to investigate. The girls followed.  
  
"Don't open it!" Willow cautioned.  
  
"It could be a civilian." Xander was all business.  
  
"Or a mini demon." Willow pointed out.  
  
Buffy took the opportunity to investigate the room and pictures scattered around. "I know her." She pointed at Dawn. "That was the girl who was with you outside. And this one..." She indicated herself. "This could be me."  
  
"It is you. Buffy, can't you remember at all?" Willow was beginning to panic. Xander had taken to shooting his gun at the slightest provocation, and now the Slayer was completely useless, while Dawn was traipsing all over a town filled with demons with no protection at all.  
  
"No! I, I don't understand any of this!" Buffy began to cry. "I don't like this place and I don't like you. I just want to go home!"  
  
"Why couldn't she have dressed up like Xena?" Willow asked under her breath. She moved to Xander's side. "Hey, how about you stay here with the shrinking violet while I go out and look for Dawn."  
  
Xander nodded his agreement when suddenly the stillness of the room was broken by the sound of shattering glass as a monster punched into the house and reached for Xander. Xander immediately commenced shooting again. Willow flinched at the sound. They heard a woman outside. She was screaming. Xander rushed out to save her. Buffy panicked. Again.  
  
"Surely he'll not desert us!"  
  
"Whatever." Willow replied, shaking her head.  
  
Xander stepped back inside. He had Cordelia in tow. She was wearing a slinky catsuit and had whiskers painted on her cheeks.  
  
"Cordelia!" Willow was relieved to see another familiar face.  
  
"Willow, what's going on?"  
  
"Okay." Willow rushed to fill her in breathlessly. "Your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school, and we're your friends. Well, sort of."  
  
"That's nice, Willow. And you went mental when?"  
  
"You know us?"  
  
"Yeah. Lucky me. What's with the name game?"  
  
Willow explained as much as she could about what was going on. Cordy, to her credit, took it all in stride. "Now I need to go and try to find Dawn and hopefully figure out what's happened. Just sit tight." Willow walked through the wall behind Cordelia.  
  
*****  
  
Spike strode with loose limbed ease down the dark street. He was out hunting for a certain Slayer. Drusilla had told him about her vision, that somehow the Slayer would be weakened on Halloween night. He intended to take advantage of that and add a third notch to his belt.  
  
All around him were miniature demons and monsters reveling in the chaos cause by their wicked little hands. A huge, thrilled smile lit his vampiric features. "Well, this is just. neat!"  
  
Dawn ducked behind a large oak tree as the platinum blond vampire strolled by, lost in his musings. Spike. She'd hoped he'd left town after the dismal failure that had been his attack on the high school Open House. Apparently he wasn't has bright as Angel had hinted, but he certainly was persistent. She'd just have to see what she could do about that. A slow smile spread across her face. She was up for a good fight, and Spike was just the one to give it to her. Hopefully Xander and Willow had been able to locate Dawn, since she's had no luck herself. She had a bigger fish to fry.  
  
Swiftly and silently, she began to follow him.  
  
*****  
  
Xander reinforced the makeshift barricade in front of the door while Cordelia went upstairs to make sure that everything up there was secure. He was getting impatient with having to constantly reassure the crazy old- fashioned dame who had somehow attached herself to his wake. She was pretty enough, but, sheesh, what a wimp. He was attracted to stronger personalities himself. The girl upstairs in the cat costume was right up his alley. The redhead had been nice on the eyes too. Too bad she had that whole ghost thing going on. And where in the world had that gangly kid run off to? It was his duty to serve and protect the helpless, and it was eating away at him that she'd run off and disappeared like that. Once he determined that the house was safe he intended to go find her.  
  
He moved away from the doorway and spotted a photograph on the floor. "Whoa!" He picked it up. It was a picture of him, along with the redhead and a blond who looked a whole lot like the clingy brunette. "She must be right. We must have some kind of amnesia." He muttered to himself.  
  
"I don't know what that is, but I'm certain I don't have it. I bathe quite often!" Buffy said, her sensibilities quite affronted by the accusation of amnesia.  
  
"How do you explain this?" He showed her the picture.  
  
"I don't! I was brought up a proper lady. I-I wasn't meant to understand things. I'm just meant to look pretty, and then someone nice will marry me. Possibly a Baron."  
  
"Barons tend to be on the opinionated side, and you need to learn to stick up for yourself, princess. Sooner or later you're gonna have to fight!"  
  
"Fight these low creatures? I'd sooner die."  
  
"We can probably arrange for that pretty easily."  
  
She pouted prettily at him, the jumped as a man emerged from the kitchen. It was Angel.  
  
"Oh, good! You guys are all right. It's total chaos out there."  
  
They both looked at him. "Who are you?" they asked  
  
"Okay, somebody wanna fill me in?" He noticed Buffy. "Hey, what's up with your hair?"  
  
She edged closer to Xander, if that was possible. "I don't like him. Make him leave." She beseeched.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia chirped brightly, making her way down the stairs. "They don't know who they are, everyone's turned into a monster, it's a whole big thing. How are you?"  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and Buffy latched on to a very annoyed Cordelia. "Do you mind?" Cordy shrugged her off.  
  
"Listen," Xander said to Angel "You take the princess and secure the kitchen. Catwoman, you're with me."  
  
With a longing glance back at Angel, Cordelia followed Xander out of the room. Buffy tried to follow. "But I don't want to go with you! I-I like the man with the musket!"  
  
Angel took her arm. "Come on."  
  
"Do you have a musket?"  
  
As they entered the kitchen the noticed that the door was open "I didn't leave that open." He told Buffy. He moved to close the door and Buffy was immediately attacked by a vampire that leapt out from the basement.  
  
Angel wrestled it to the floor. "A stake!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Get me a stake!"  
  
Buffy grabbed a knife from the counter.  
  
"Hurry up!" Angel urged her, his game face in place. Buffy screamed in terror and fled out the door.  
  
***** Giles sat working in the library, mystified at all the noise from outside. He frowned. This was highly unusual on what was supposed to be a quiet night for demons. He began to rise and see what the commotion was about just as Willow appeared, her form walking effortlessly through the library wall. He jumped, scattering his cards everywhere. "Jeez!"  
  
"Hi." Willow greeted him, as if nothing out of turn had just occurred.  
  
Giles was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but found no words.  
  
"Giles, some really weird things are happening."  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"And. and I was wondering if you could help me find Dawn. She seems to be missing."  
  
Giles sat and held his head in bewilderment. "We need to see about getting that girl a LoJack."  
  
Willow looked confused. "What's a LoJack?"  
  
Giles' waved off her question. "Tell me what else is happening. Surely Dawn's disappearance didn't cause all this." He gestured toward the window and the sound of sirens. "And you also need to explain to me how you managed to move through the wall. Transference through solid objects is very advanced magic."  
  
"Oh that." Willow waved off the suggestion modestly. "It wasn't magic. I'm a ghost."  
  
Giles was silent, then removed his glasses and wiped them vigorously. "I see."  
  
Willow continued. "And Xander is like this super macho army guy, and Buffy is this wimpy Victorian girl who is all clingy. We don't know her name. And Dawn is Buffy and Cordelia is just Cordelia. Just in a cat suit."  
  
"Oh. Right." Giles said. Then his head snapped up in attention. "Did you say that Dawn is Buffy?"  
  
"Pay attention Giles. We're never going to find her at this rate!"  
  
"Right." Giles went over to his reference book and selected several large tomes. He carried them to the table and sat one in front of Willow. He began to thumb through a different one.  
  
Willow looked at him in dismay. "I Don't even know what I'm looking for. Plus I can't turn the page."  
  
"Well, all right." Giles paused. "Let's, let's. let's review. Um, so everybody became, uh, whatever they were masquerading as." He pointed to Willow. "Except you said you are a ghost, but you look like a." He broke off, blushing slightly.  
  
Willow crossed her arms across her bare stomach. "Well, this is nothing. You should see Cordelia's cat outfit. It's all clingy and has cat things, like ears and stuff."  
  
Giles frowned. "But, uh, you said she didn't become and actual feline. She didn't change."  
  
"Unfortunately." Willow muttered, then snapped her fingers. "Partytown. She told us she got her outfit from Partytown."  
  
"A-a-and everyone who changed, they, they, they, they acquired their costumes where?"  
  
"We all got ours at a new place. Ethan's."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy ran through the streets and alleys of Sunnydale, completely terrified of the horrible monster she'd been in that house with. There were sirens and alarms sounding all around her, fueling her panic. She wanted to go home. She didn't like this place and she certainly didn't like these people. Except the soldier man, but he had left with that awful woman in the obscene attire. Where she was from women didn't wear such things, or openly admire men the way she had admired that monster. Perhaps she was a monster as well. Buffy ran faster, lost, alone and defenseless.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure she came this way?" Xander asked Angel as they searched for Buffy.  
  
"No."  
  
"She'll be okay." Cordelia said.  
  
"Buffy would be okay." Angel emphasized. "Whoever she is now, she's helpless. Come on!"  
  
"And what about Dawn?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
Xander stopped. "That's the girl right? The younger one?" He looked at Angel. "She thinks she's the older one, and she's looking for. herself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll echo that." Cordelia said.  
  
"Don't ask me." Xander told them abruptly. "I'm the new guy here. Just trying to keep the peace."  
  
*****  
  
Spike stood a few feet away, concealed by a tree. After the other three had moved on he turned to the group of small monsters who had become his minions for the evening "Do you hear that, my friends?  
  
They nodded and growled in the affirmative.  
  
"Somewhere out here is the tenderest meat you've ever tasted, and all we have to do is find her first!"  
  
From the next tree, Dawn peeked out. "Over my dead body Spike." She whispered. "Or better yet, over yours!"  
  
*****  
  
Buffy scanned the alley uncertainly, unsure of where to go or whom to ask for help. She daintily lifted her heavy skirt and changed direction. She stopped and spun around as she heard a sound. It was a pirate. A big, bulky ugly pirate with really, really bad teeth. She took a step back and tried not to cry.  
  
"Pretty pretty!" Pirate Larry commented as he stalked toward her.  
  
Buffy turned and ran as fast as her pantalooned legs would allow. Larry followed, drooling.  
  
*****  
  
Giles entered "Ethan's" and glanced around carefully. "Hello! Anyone home?" He'd come alone. Willow was out renewing her search for Dawn. He was just as glad not to have the company. He had a long and sordid history with Ethan Rayne, one he didn't care to share with the people in his current life. Ripper was best left in the background.  
  
He noticed a curtain leading to the back room of the shop. He went through and saw the statue of Janus. Its eyes were lit with an eerie green glow. He knew what it meant. "Janus." He muttered softly. "The division of self. Male and female. Light and dark."  
  
"Chunky and creamy." Ethan appeared. "Oh, no, sorry, that's peanut butter."  
  
"Ethan." Giles' tone was flat. "I hoped that I was wrong."  
  
"Ripper." Ethan's grin was feral. "I'm glad that I wasn't. It's ever so good to see you again."  
  
*****  
  
Willow scanned the street anxiously. She was near despair. She hadn't seen any sign of Dawn, and talking to Giles had done nothing to dispel her unease. After she had mentioned the name of the costume shop he had grown quiet, his face hardening into an expression Willow had never seen on him. He had gathered his coat and left the library alone. His only comment to Willow was that she should see that Dawn returned home safely, an instruction she would be happy to follow, if only she could find the girl. She heard an approaching sound of childish demonic laughter and turned to see a group of small demons marching toward her in the street. They were led by Spike. She looked around frantically for a place to hide, then remembered. She was a ghost. He couldn't harm her. Could he?  
  
"Well looky here! One of the Slayer's little pet pals!" Spike drew up in front of her and smiled to show his fangs.  
  
"Wha.what are you doing out here Spike?" Willow tried to keep the waver out of her voice. "It.it's Halloween and a." Her voice trailed off with a little squeak.  
  
"Do you know what I like best about humans?" Spike asked her conversationally. "It's the way they get so flushed and quivery when they're terrified. Makes the blood pump faster." He licked his lips, then turned to address his small minions. "Do you think it would help to flush the Slayer out if I make a dinner out of Red here?"  
  
The little monsters nodded eagerly, anxious to see the pro make a kill. Spike turned back to Willow. "Hold still." He said. "That way it probably won't hurt so much." Spike lunged toward her, fangs bared, face diving toward Willow's throat. She squealed in fright, then looked at the ground in deep amusement. Spike had fallen right through her to fall face-first onto the pavement.  
  
He rolled onto his back in confusion. "What the hell.?" His comment was cut off by eighty pounds of pre-teen Slayer sister jumping on his chest. In her hand was a makeshift stake.  
  
"Trick or treat?" She asked lightly.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy backed away from the big, smelly pirate. She turned to run, but her feet became entangled in her skirts. She fell in a soft whoosh of muslin and taffeta. The pirate grabbed her up and moved to kiss her, his fetid breath threatening to suffocate her.  
  
Pirate Larry crashed to the ground as Xander tackled him, raining punched into his face. He pulled him up and threw him against the wall, continuing his assault. Larry countered with a few blows of his own, but Xander managed to get him turned around, arm pinned behind his back.  
  
"Buffy! Are you okay?" Cordelia asked  
  
Buffy spotted Angel standing behind the other girl and with a cry hid behind a box.  
  
"What's your deal? Take a pill!" Cordy was tired of the girl's wimpiness. She glanced over as Xander finished off Larry by throwing him into a pile of trash.  
  
"He's, he's a vampire!" Buffy finally managed, gesturing to Angel.  
  
Cordelia patiently reminded Buffy that Angel was a good vampire, while Angel moved to see if Xander needed any assistance, but the soldier had done his job well. Larry was unconscious. "It's strange, but beating up that pirate gave me a weird sense of closure."  
  
*****  
  
"Who are you, lil' girl?" Spike asked Dawn from his place on the ground.  
  
"Did you forget me already honey? Must have been that ax blow to your head."  
  
Spike wrinkled up his vampire face in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Dawn said, "If I'd been beat up by my mother, I'd want to forget about it too!"  
  
"Oh, so that's your game." He said. "You want to play Slayer like your big sis! I didn't know she had a nummy little nibblet hiding in the cupboard."  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this so much!" Dawn grinned happily, then tucked her stake into her waistband and dove onto the vampire, fists flailing wildly.  
  
"Dawn!" Willow shouted. "Stop!" She tried to pull the girl off Spike, but her arms kept moving through her. And Dawn was beyond hearing. She was rejoicing in the solid thuds she was landing on the vampire. Willow stood back and watched, amazed at what she saw. Spike's head snapped around with every blow. Dawn wasn't giving him any opportunity to return the punishment she was lavishing on him.  
  
"I guess you've got this under control." Willow said. "I'll try to go find the others." There was no response. She might as well have been invisible as well as insubstantial. "I'll be right back." She said, then flinched as Dawn bloodied Spike's nose. "Try not to miss me."  
  
Dawn sat back on her knees, smiling gleefully down into Spike's battered face. "You want a piece of me, Spikey? Why don't you come and get me?" She stood up, stepped back and motioned for him.  
  
Spike rolled over onto his stomach and pushed up onto his hands and knees. He grinned up at her, his fangs covered with his own blood. He licked them clean. "Oh, little girl, you're going to be sorry you did that."  
  
With a roar, he sprang onto her.  
  
*****  
  
Willow ran into the alley, spotting Buffy, Angel, Xander and Cordelia. She spared a quick glance at Larry. "Guys!"  
  
"Willow!" Angel was glad to see her. "Did you find Dawn?"  
  
"Yes, and guys, you gotta hurry. She's fighting with Spike out on Oak Street!"  
  
Angel and Cordy exchanged a glance, then turned and ran out of the alley. Buffy stood up and clung to Xander's arm. "Who is this Spike?"  
  
"I don't know." Xander said, "But with a name like that, he's got to be trouble." He picked up his gun and rested it on his shoulder. "I'm going in."  
  
He turned to march off after the others. "Wait for me!" Buffy cried, then hiked up her skirts to follow.  
  
*****  
  
Giles glared at the warlock.  
  
"What? No hug?" Ethan asked him. "Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?"  
  
"I'm just surprised I didn't guess it was you." Giles told him calmly. "This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne."  
  
"Yes, it does, doesn't it? Don't wish to blow my own trumpet, but it's genius. The very embodiment of be careful what you wish for."  
  
"It's sick, brutal, and it harms the innocent."  
  
"Oh, and we all know that you are the champion of innocents and all things pure and good, Rupert. It's quite a little act you've got going here, old man."  
  
"It's no act. It's who I am."  
  
"Who you are? The Watcher, sniveling, tweed-clad guardian of the Slayer and her kin? I think not. I know who you are, Rupert, and I know what you're capable of. But they don't, do they? They have no idea where you come from."  
  
"Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back."  
  
"Why should I? What's in the bargain for me?"  
  
"You get to live." Giles told him grimly.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn landed on her back and the air whooshed out of her young lungs. Spike immediately moved to bite her neck, but she slammed her elbow into his already tender nose. "Ahhh!" he yelled. She took is distraction as an opportunity to kick him off of her, her foot planted firmly in his stomach. He slammed up against a tree twelve feet away. A large branch cracked.  
  
Dawn was already back on her feet, stalking toward him. Spike straightened and swaggered toward her. "Oh but you're a strong one. Those Slayer genes must run in the family."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet, you idiot."  
  
Spike heard mumbles and growls all around him. He had forgotten about his new horde of minions. They were getting restless. The smell of blood was stirring them up, even if it was his. "Back off!" He yelled to them commandingly. "This one is all mine." He turned back to Dawn. "Aren't you, sweetheart?"  
  
She answered him with a roundhouse kick to the jaw.  
  
*****  
  
"There they are!" Angel yelled back to Xander and Willow. Cordelia was trailing behind the soldier and the ghost, unable to keep up with the speed and stamina of the others. Buffy limped along behind her.  
  
"Check the shrubs for traps." Xander cautioned Angel. "They might be waiting to attack us."  
  
"I just want to go home!" Buffy wailed. "Everything here is harsh and loud!" She turned and grasped Cordelia by her spandex covered arms. "Is this hell?" she wanted to know.  
  
Cordelia shrugged her off. "This is Sunnydale. Get a grip."  
  
Down the road, Dawn continued to clean Oak Street with Spike's undead body.  
  
"Just stay here." Angel informed the girls.  
  
"No problem." Cordelia was uncommonly agreeable.  
  
As Angel and Xander moved stealthily down the road toward the battling super-duo, Willow detected movement to her right. She turned to see a small group of mini-monsters moving toward them, bloodlust in their eyes. "Hey. hey guys?"  
  
"What now, Willow?" Cordy snapped at her.  
  
"Look!" Willow pointed.  
  
The monsters closed in on the girls, with another small group approaching from the opposite side. Buffy jumped behind Cordelia again.  
  
"Oh, faboo. More clinging." Cordy rolled her eyes.  
  
The demons moved ever closer.  
  
*****  
  
Ethan Rayne lay on the floor of his shop, his face bloodied and beaten, gasping for air.  
  
"And you said the Ripper was long gone." He gritted out at the man standing above him.  
  
"Tell me how to stop the spell." Giles' voice was calm and controlled.  
  
"Say 'pretty please'." Ethan snarked  
  
Giles kicked him hard in the stomach. Ethan screamed.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn held Spike facedown over the hood of a car while she rained punches to his kidneys. He tried to stand, but the child had arms like titanium bars. He managed to lift his chin enough to see Angel and the Slayer's pet boy grinning at him.  
  
"Spike, Spike, Spike." Angel taunted. "Didn't I teach you to stay away from the young ones?"  
  
Xander looked at him quizzically. "You know this guy."  
  
"Too well." Angel responded grimly. "You could say I'm responsible for him."  
  
"Sad." Xander observed.  
  
Angel inclined his head slightly. "Well, he tries hard."  
  
"Almost makes me feel sorry for the guy." Xander shook his head pityingly.  
  
"Hey. Fellas.." Willow appeared beside them. "We could use a little help over there!"  
  
They glanced over to see Cordelia and Buffy besieged by Spike's lackeys. Cordelia was hitting them with a stick as Buffy hid behind her, but the little buggers were just getting closer and closer. "Angel!" She cried. He was already halfway there.  
  
*****  
  
Ethan groaned as Giles kicked him again.  
  
"Now, tell me how to stop the spell."  
  
Ethan couldn't endure any more. "Janus. Break the statue."  
  
Giles grabbed the statue and shattered it on the floor.  
  
*****  
  
Angel ripped the small demons away from the girls, flinging their small tough bodies to the side. The one he held in his hands let out a cry and Angel looked at him in dismay. It was a young boy wearing a red devil costume. He took one look at the ridged face of the vampire holding him and burst into tears.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing, scaring a kid like that?" Buffy moved to take the child from her boyfriend.  
  
"I.I." Angel was speechless.  
  
"Is that you Buffy?" Cordelia asked her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank god!" She sighed. "I never thought I'd be happy to see you all back to normal and everything." She looked around, noting some confusion on Xander's face as he held up a plastic gun. They were surrounded by crying children. "Where's Willow?"  
  
They all looked around. Willow was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Spike stood up and turned away from the car, surprised at his sudden release. He was preparing beat a quick retreat when he noticed that the child who had been pummeling him had undergone a changed of some sort. She was looking at him with huge eyes, and her hair was all twisted and crooked.  
  
"Well," He stepped toward her, his voice cool and assured. "Someone seems to have lost her focus." He suddenly grabbed her by the back of her neck and spun her around to lay her on the car where she had just punished him. "Fancy a taste of your own medicine cutie?" He burrowed his hand into her hair, arching her neck for his bite.  
  
Dawn screamed twisted frantically. Her wig pulled loose from her head and her own soft brown hair fell down around her shoulders. "Please don't hurt me!" she begged Spike.  
  
"Changing your tune, are you love?" Spike flung the wig aside. "Don't feel like playing with the Big Bad anymore?"  
  
"No. please."  
  
Spike looked at her in confusion. She was really just a young kid. A pretty girl, but nothing but a child. "Hey, what's going on here?" He asked her.  
  
"I can tell you." He heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see the Slayer. "You've got my little sister all upset, and that makes me not so happy."  
  
She punched him.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm scared! I want my mommy!" The complaints were echoing among the children surrounding Xander, Cordelia and Angel.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea." Cordelia chirped. "How about we get these little brats back to the school so their parents can have them back."  
  
Xander nodded to her. "Sounds like a good plan." He looked over his shoulder to see how Buffy and Dawn were faring.  
  
Much better than Spike was.  
  
"Does that kicking thing she's doing to him hurt as much as it looks like it does?" He asked Angel.  
  
Angel nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Ow." He glanced at Cordelia. Let's get the kids back. I think Buffy has things in control here."  
  
Angel waved them on. "You go ahead. I think I'm going to stay and enjoy the show."  
  
*****  
  
Giles looked at the wrecked statue, then turned back to Ethan. He was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy was through fighting. Spike was a mess. It had been a long time since he'd had his ass kicked twice in one night, and by a couple of girls, at that. He backed away and growled, then turned tail and ran.  
  
"So that was a vampire?" Dawn questioned Buffy. "Not so scary if you ask me."  
  
Buffy lifted her brows at her sister. "That's not what it sounded like to me a few minutes ago. 'Oh no.. pleeeeeeese.'!"  
  
Dawn blushed. "Well, hey, his teeth looked kind of sharp and I think he was pretty ticked off."  
  
Angel came to join them. "You let him go."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "There'll be other fights." She observed calmly. "You said he doesn't quit until he gets what he wants."  
  
"And that doesn't worry you?" Angel asked her.  
  
Buffy snorted. "Dawn just beat him up! How tough can he be?"  
  
"Hey!" Dawn said. "I was like. the Slayer! I was tough. You take that back!"  
  
"Or what?" Buffy wasn't impressed.  
  
Dawn smirked evilly. "Or I tell Mom that you've been making out with a vampire in your room!"  
  
Buffy and Angel were speechless.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Dawn said. "I know all your secrets now!" She ran off.  
  
"Come back here, you brat!" Buffy called after her.  
  
Angel turned her around with a hand on her shoulder. "She's got you there."  
  
Buffy looked at him adoringly. "Yes, she does."  
  
*****  
  
Xander handed his last costumed child back to its mother and scanned the school hall. "Cordelia, have you seen Willow?"  
  
*****  
  
Willow lay in a heap on the front porch of the last house where she trick- or-treated with the kids. She stood and ran her hands over the white ghost sheet covering her. She pulled it off, hoping to shed the last vestiges of ghost from her person. She looked down and realized that she still wore the sexy outfit and began to replace the sheet. She'd run around all evening without it. She decided that she didn't really need that silly costume any more. She discarded it into a nearby trashcan and walked happily out into the street.  
  
Oz sat in his van, watching the beautiful girl cross in front of him. "Who is that girl?"  
  
*****  
  
Ethan's Costume Shop had been emptied. Giles walked over to the counter and scanned the room . There was a note. "Be seeing you."  
  
The End 


End file.
